


Мельчайшая часть

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: 2014, Archive - Bullets, Character Study, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: "Совершенное Оружие спит и видит сны"
Kudos: 1





	Мельчайшая часть

**Author's Note:**

> На ассоциации с Archive - Bullets и одним фан-артом.

_Let me be the lesser of a beautiful man  
Without the blood on his hands_

По стенам растекаются блики от разбитых лабораторных установок. Едкий запах выплеснувшихся химикатов до сих пор висит в воздухе, ещё способный разъесть слизистые оболочки неосторожных, не наделенных даром регенерации. Слабо искрит проводка, хотя последний генератор со звонким хлопком перегорел четыре часа назад. 

Посеревшие от пепла белые простыни сложены в аккуратный прямоугольник, примостившийся на чем-то, что когда-то было то ли больничной каталкой, то ли столом. Свешивающаяся с них тонкая рука изредка шевелит когтями. Существо тихо вздыхает и вновь становится неподвижным.

Совершенное Оружие спит и видит сны.

Она учится ими управлять, но они всё ещё мутны и нелогичны. Тонкие нити, связывающие её разум с другими гиарами, всё ещё причиняют неудобство, словно натирают черепную коробку изнутри. Она ещё чувствует что-то вроде стыда, вглядываясь в их образы, анализируя и пропуская через себя их ощущения. Это нерационально, ведь они - её братья по крови. Её армия. Её, а не этих человеческих созданий, и только она имеет право решать их судьбы. Возможно, она ещё неспособна понять своих гиаров, но её не зря называют совершенным разумом, а люди не сумеют сделать этого никогда.

Сны искажаются, и она, ощущая досаду, блуждает по ним, как по лабиринтам. Иногда мимо проносятся тени, а где-то далеко впереди или позади открываются вещи, которым нет места в её памяти. Это лица. Это места. Это зелень пейзажей и мягкая голубизна небес.

Глупости, сквозь сон бормочет Совершенное Оружие. Она знает только изумрудную зелень физраствора, переливавшегося в сложной цилиндрической установке. Синий - цвет микстуры, которую она принимала. Алый - крови. Белый - кости, мозга и пепла. Черный - гноя и машинного масла. Желтый - её глаз.

Лица людей из лаборатории всегда были закрыты масками. Лица тех, кто погиб во время испытаний, были изуродованы так, что она ничего не разобрала.

Она пока не научилась убивать тех, у кого есть лица, но это ещё можно поправить.

Задетая взрывом лаборатория постепенно рушится, и её вскоре придется покинуть. Надеть аккуратно разложенный на другой стопке простыней металлический панцирь и навсегда выйти на путь войны. 

Лаборатория - единственное известное ей место, и она просто хотела сюда вернуться, прежде чем единственный ориентир из её воспоминаний станет пеплом.

Гиары ждут её, но ждет и угроза. Совершенное Оружие сквозь сон трет черную метку на лбу - клеймо, которое канет в прошлое тогда, когда враг будет стерт с лица земли. Хрупкие крылья, не обтянутые кожей, с тихим скрипом постепенно разрушаются. Та же участь скоро постигнет и длинный чешуйчатый хвост. Неэффективные ненужные детали, которые её разум отверг в поисках формы, идеальной для сражения.  
Очень скоро нужно будет сделать следующий шаг.

_Руины Японии тлеют уже третий день._


End file.
